


Anniversary

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both forgot it was the sixth anniversary of their first meeting, but thanks to Harry; Sherlock has the biggest anniversary surprise ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

It isn't just any anniversary and they both know it; as it wasn't just a meeting produced by "accident". Sherlock knows that nature is not that lazy and John does believe more in miracles than in coincidences.

The "dark ages" (meaning their "brief" hiatus away from each other) had been rough on this particular anniversary.  On the first one John had been away with Sarah (I still gag at the name... nosy, flirty witch with capital b) and Sherlock was otherwise pre-occupied with f...coughing Moriarty. They both forgot it was a milestone, as a matter of fact, a blessed day for the both of them, practically their birthdays, because both were born again that day without them noticing.

For the second one, Sherlock was gone and John was grey again, during the third, John cried his eyes out after he visited his friend’s gravestone.  The fourth one was the same though it was easier, Mary was in the picture now... The fifth.... well... John was married and waiting to have a baby. As for Sherlock, that second one he was battling pneumonia in a basement in New York, the third fighting for his life back in Belarus and the fourth, he was being beaten during an interrogation in Serbia, The fifth one, he spent the day dreaming about John coming back home.

But this one, the sixth one, oh... it should be epic! Except... they both forgot about it... that is, until Harry called Sherlock and asked what they were going to do on their anniversary.

"Are you drunk this early in the morning? What anniversary?" Sherlock was annoyed he was experimenting with saliva drops and the way they puddle, depending on the level of hydration the person has, when he received the call.

"Check John's blog" was all she said before hanging up. And so, Sherlock did.

"Oh!" and he left 221B in a dash. Two hours later he was with Molly asking her if his idea was a good one, and by two in the afternoon he had called every rugby mate, every army fellow, Greg, Bill and Mike asking them to avoid John because today was an especial occasion.

When John wrote to him, he was content to know that no way, no how, he was going for the pint with his mates, and as soon as John arrived, he played the "surprised" card and it was perfect. He had the ring and he placed it in John's chair, between the cushions, on the left side. 

They ate, watched telly, talked, and he reminded John of the day it was, they laughed at their memories and enjoyed each other’s company, just another day...

Soon they were practically ravishing each other and when John went to look for the lube, Sherlock was on one knee waiting for him to turn around after finding the box. He proposed, John said yes! They made love, everything went as planned.

John is sleeping soundly on top of him and Sherlock is feeling like a lucky bastard. He has let pure logic rule his every though since he can remember, but for today, and while John sleeps on top of him, he's allowing sentiment to overrun his every thought. Their meeting wasn't an "accident" it was, in fact, a miracle, a wonderful miracle.

"Happy anniversary, love" John mumbles stirring on top of him.

"Happy anniversary, love" Sherlock answers and rubs his back. Now the date is even more meaningful, but it's still the day that changed their lives.


End file.
